Montelimar
|- |'Map'|| |- | align=center colspan=2 | |- |'Official Languages' || French |- |'Capital' || Valmy |- |'Largest City' || Mormant |- |'King' || Armand I |- |' Prime Minister' || Henri Arquette, Marquis de Mezinac |- |'Population' - Total (November 2005) |58,300,000 |- |'Region' |Gallia |- |'Nation Type' |Constitutional Monarchy |- |'Motto' |"One Kingdom, One People" |- |'National Animal' |Golden Eagle |- |'GDP' (2005) - Total - GDP/capita | |- |'Currency' || Livre (₤) |- | Time Zone - in summer | GMT +2 GMT +2 |} General Information Country Name -''Conventional Long Form:'' Kingdom of Montelimar -''Conventional Short Form:'' Montelimar Currency: Livre (₤1= 1 Euro) Official Language(s): French Religions: Dominican Catholic, Protestant, Muslim, Jewish, other Head of State and Commander of the Armed Forces: Head of Government:''Prime Minister (Appointed by the King) ''Capital: Valmy Largest City: Mormant National Animal: Golden Eagle History See History of Montelimar Map Montelimar Administrative Divisions The Kingdom of Montelimar is made up of 23 provinces divided in into 3 regions.(Province / Capital) Provinces Provinces Provinces Government A Constitutional Monarchy with the executive power vested in the person of the King, who has veto power over all legistation. The King Privy Council The King's Privy Council is composed of the King's personal advisors, former and present Ministers and justices, peers of the realm and important political, business, religious, social and other community leaders. The members of the Privy Council make-up the many committees appointed by the King. Ministries Parliament http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a284/brissac/Nation/Government/800px-Wien_Parlament_um_1900.jpg (Lower House) 953 Deputies directly elected by the citizenry. Speaker of the Assembly (Elected by the Assembly): Charles Martaigne (Upper House) members appointed by the Parliaments of each of the provinces Prime Minister presides over the Grand Council and casts deciding vote in case of a tie. Courts Royale High Tribunal (High Court): 7 Judges appointed for life by Grand Duke. Confirmed by the Grand Council. Royal Courts of Appeals (Appeals Court): 5 Judges, appointed for 10 year terms by Grand Duke. 1 court per province. Confirmed by the Grand Council. Royal Superior Courts (High District Court): 3 elected judges, 5 year terms Royal District Courts (Lower Didtrict Court): 3 elected judges, 2 year terms Military Joint Chiefs of the Defense Staff The Joint Chiefs of the Defense Staff (JCDS) is a group comprising the Chiefs of service of each major branch of the armed services in the Montelimarian armed forces. *Chief of the Defense Staff - Grand Admiral, Comte Henri de Beringhen *Vice-Chief of the Defense Staff — General Walter Kraig *Chief of the Naval Staff — Fleet Admiral Hans Gepard *Chief of the General Staff — Field Marshal Henri Savoy *Chief of the Air Staff — Air Marshal Richard Gondi There are also several Deputy Chiefs of the Defence Staff with particular remits, such as Deputy Chief of the Defense Staff (Equipment Capability), Deputy CDS (Personnel) and Deputy CDS (Commitments). The Deputy Chief of the Defense Staff (Health), represents the Defense Medical Services on the Defense Staff, even though the Surgeon General, Surgeon Vice Admiral Jenkins, is the clinical head of that service. Royal Montelimarian Army Royal Montelimarian Air Force Royal Montelimarian Navy Royal Montelimarian Marines Provincial Guard Combined Air Defense Command Intelligence Agencies : Main article: Montelimarean Intelligence Agencies Other Agencies : Main Article: Caspian Aeronautics and Space Administration Treaties and Alliances Council of Nations European Defence Federation Economy Industries: Mining, Oil, Infromation Technology, Automobile, Aerospace, Shipping, Beef, Fishing, Publishing Chief Crops: Grains (Oats, Barley, Wheat), Corn, Fruits, Cotton, Grapes/Wine and Vegetables. Minerals: Iron Ore, Uranium, Copper, Gold, Lead, Bauxite, Coal. Crude Oil Reserves: 143 million bbls. Other Resources: Forests, Hydro Power, Limestone. GDP per capita is 25,000 (euros) Major Corporations Air Montelimar National Airlines Bachaumont Technologies Electronics Banque Royale de Montélimar National Bank of Montelimar Beaufort Aviation Aircraft Manufacturing ''Aerospeciale Beaufort Aviation / Junkers-Halberstadt Flugwerke partnership Botanique Baie Navigation Shipping Grand Duchess Cruises'' Cruiseline Cinq-Mars Industries Automobile Manufacturing, Military Vehicles DeMornay Aviation Corporation Aircraft Manufacturing Elf-Aquitaine Oil Production Hautefort Armaments Weapons (Civilian, Police and Military) Junkers-Halberstadt Flugwerke Burgogne-Elbeuf Construction Compagnie Construction Mars-Krupp Defence Systems Defense Systems Neptune Marine Yachts and Pleasure Craft, Commercial Vessels, Military Vessels Robichau International Oil Production, Mining, Petrochemical Royal Duke Hotels Hotels and Resorts RailMontelimar Railroads Société d'Acier de Vendôme Steel and Metal Refining, Ship Building Business Consortiums Consortium d'Industries de Defence Geography Landmarks Culture Religions Tiburan Catholic Tiburan Catholic Category:Nations Category:Montelimar